His Lost Guardians
by Pup1e
Summary: Naruto always felt alone in his first years of life. Before he was a ninja. He was beaten and sneered at left and right. Through all that no one came to help him. In a change of fate two people wrapped in white halos appear in his life. They become the family he never had. the one he always wanted. His family that was lost until now. His guardian angels.
1. Prologue Part 1

**################**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE…**_**BEEP**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT…**_**BEEP**_

**################**

**Prologue Part 1**

* * *

I always considered myself normal but I think in the back of my mind I wasn't. My friends and I always joked how we were never normal but I don't think we really meant it. At least I don't think so; my memories are a bit fuzzy. I don't remember dying; it's a bit confusing and blurry. I don't remember myself either or my family. My family's faces are blank, I … I wish I could see them. Right now I'm scared; I want to see them or maybe feel their presence? Maybe. I know I died but I don't know what I looked like or how old I was. I'm depresses now; I don't know who I am anymore. I think I've been depressed before. Yes, yes I have. I feel it deep down inside me. It feels kind of like déjà vu. I don't think it's a good thing. Did I die from my depression? Did I ever complete the goals and dreams I had if I had any? This was so sad. I even felt pity for my self.

I've been like this for a while, floating as a spirit. I see something ahead of me now and it looks beautiful. I try to force myself towards it and it starts to feel warmer. I reach to touch even though I don't feel any arms on me. I open my eyes but I didn't think I closed them. I'm on the ground even though I don't see anything beneath me. I don't freak out because for some reason it feels natural. I prop myself up and look around. All there was surrounding me were different shades of black and grey and mist swirling around. "Hello?" I say softly. My throat was sore from misuse. I want someone to answer though; I've been alone to long. I shift my self to a kneeling position when I see legs in front of me. I follow them to a face of middle-aged man. I would've thought him young if I didn't see the start of wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead. He had pure white hair but I don't think it came from old age. His eyes were a beautiful dark gold that never seemed to end. He wore a light yellow kimono robe that had white bids fluttering about and I can swear that they moved.

"Hello." He said in a gentle voice that was the most pleasant thing I've heard.

"Hi" I whisper back meekly. He smiles at my response and reaches a hand toward me. "I…I'm lost." He chuckles a bit at the expression I make and waves his hand a bit.

"Well let me help you then." He whispers and I grab his hand. Instantly I feel safe.

"Let me lead you out of this depression."

"Depression?" I knew that word from somewhere.

"It is what you suffer of."

"I have had it before…?" I asked because I honestly didn't know.

"Yes. I have come to lead you out." And with that he pulled me up. He was tall and I was a bit shorter that him. I looked him in the eye expecting answers. Why was I here and who was I? And my family, I needed them too.

"Child, rest your mind. You will be answered." I looked at him in surprise. Were my thoughts projected? "You are simply easy to read my child." He spoke in a calm voice; a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I didn't blush for some reason but I felt embarrassed. I still stood strong though. I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

"Young one you are dead and I am sorry. I hate to see one so young to go." He said and I could hear the grief at the edges of his voice. I placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded reassuringly. He smiled and continued, "You have been chosen for an important task, one rarely handed out. When people come to us you are cleansed of all sins no matter how big or small and are shown what they have caused. It is a sad process but after we console them and say that they are fine. Many people have been cursed at or damned and that affects them in this healing process. In the end they become angels. Are you following?" he asks and I nod; I had no idea where this was going so I wanted him to get to a point. "You haven't gone through this process you have been…phased."

"Phased?" I questioned. It sounded weird like it didn't belong.

"Yes. It makes most memories fuzzy and blurred."

"I don't know who I am."

"Even that is phased. You are a clean slate."

"My family?" I asked sadly

"They are with you. In feeling though. All those memories have emotions behind them and you have them." I placed a hand over my heart as he said this. I smiled that was a nice thought.

"We can choose memories not to phase if they are important to your mission."

"My mission."

"Souls are rarely phased because it is cruel but it has to be done. When a soul is phased it is because of one thing. They are to be a guardian angel. No past may come into contact of their new future."

"Me?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't be a guardian angel it seemed too surreal but the idea of helping someone achieve a better life. That made me happy.

"Yes, you. You are protecting one Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who?" I asked because the name sounded familiar.

"Just wait." He said in a mysterious fashion but before I could ask again I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. All things Naruto flew in front of my eyes. Clips, pictures, and writings flew past my eyes, all about Naruto. I then saw maps of the Elemental Nations, hierarchy maps, family trees, lists of clans, bloodlines, wars and events. Then biographies flew past my eyes of each person I would ever need to know about and ever type of justu. Ranging from Taijustu to Fuinjustu to Kenjustu. My head was the best mind out there by now in terms of regular standards and shinobi. Lastly there were the cause and affect maps. What the changes can do and if they can end in war or death. When it finally stopped I fell forward. It was a lot to process but the man caught me. He held me while he spoke "You will need to adjust. Relax it will be over." True to his word it did.

"I feel like I can see everything…" I whisper.

"I have no doubt about that. You were given a lot of information all at once. You will feel powerful right now. Like you are invincible."

"I do…" I whisper again. He chuckles.

"You have no chakra though." He says smugly. I push against him and stumble back.

"WHAT?"

"Yup. You're a guardian angel you have no need for it. You will be one of the strongest people of the world even without it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why will I be the strongest person out there? What is the need?"

"You wouldn't need to be if your charge didn't encounter so many strong and dangerous people but he does and you need to guard him. It is in your job description." I smile at that. A guardian angel, it has a nice ring. I snap up when a sudden though strikes me. "Can I have a partner, someone to watch my back?" I question. I want a friend that will understand my position.

"I can extract someone from your past thoughts and imagination. He will not be an actual soul though."

"Will he become one?" the man pondered my question for a while before answering.

"Only time will tell." With that he waved his hand in a circular motion and mist started to gather. The mist took a form of a figure. Details getting added as time progressed. When the mist cleared I cloud see a man no, teenaged boy it front of me. He was pale and wearing a simple white yukata. When I looked down at myself I realized I wore the same thing. The boy had pale orange hair and dark purple eyes. His face was gentle but held amusement and mischievousness. He looked just like…"Bochi."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**################**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE…****_BEEP_**

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY Masashi Kishimoto._**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT…****_BEEP_**

**################**

**Prologue**** Part 2**

* * *

"Bochi." I say louder. He smiles down at me and I instantly knew it was him.

"Hello. How are you?" He says with a smirk. I don't know what to feel. I want to laugh and cry at the same time. I want to hit him yet embrace him because I could remember him. Not it total clarity but I remembered enough.

"You're real." I said as I reached out towards him.

"Yes I am and I believe you didn't answer my question." He retorts grabbing my hand confirming my suspicion that he really was real.

"I…I'm fine." He raises an eyebrow at my repose.

"You're a soul with amnesia and you're fine?"

"No. I'm not."

"No? Make up you mind." As he said this I felt tears run down my face. I run forward into his arms and whisper, "I'm not fin. Okay?"

"Yeah." He says as he rubs my smile. I hear a cough in front of us. We stop our embrace to look at the man dressed in yellow robes.

"I would like to continue my explanation." Bochi started to laugh nervously at the man's statement.

"I'm sorry. Continue." I say. The man sighs and starts talking again.

"You two are now guardian angels of one Uzumaki Naruto. You have skills of all past guardian angels. I expect you to use them wisely. Misuse them and you will go to hell."

"I thought I didn't exist?" I question. He didn't mention in his previous description.

"We give second chances. Destroy that chance and you do go to hell. Believe me it does exist. Anyway, you will enter Uzumaki-san's life when he is young. It is when he needs to be protected the most. Kurama is sealed inside Uzumaki-san and I believe he will want to get out. This is the steps you need to take to make that happen." He hands me a scroll with a red seal on it.

"Kurama?"

"You will see young one."

"I believe you are forgetting something." Bochi tells the other man. The white haired man looks confused before realization dawns on him.

"Sorry. I'm Kami if you wanted to know." He says as he gestures to himself. I couldn't see him as anyone else now that he said it.

"It is very nice to meet you Kami-sama." I say with a smile on my face. I tilted my head forward as I said this.

"Thank you but I believe I need to give you something." I was confused when he finished talking. He started moving his hands again and a mirror appeared in front of him. He stepped out from behind it and waved me closer. I started taking steps closer until I could see myself. What ever I expected it wasn't this.

"This is you now." Kami-sama says smiling. "You are Rōnin Hotaka." The name he spoke felt strange and new but right at the same time.

"Hotaka." I whisper as I touch the mirror. My reflection did the same as I stared at it. There stood a tall teenaged boy around 5'11". He was pale just like Bochi and his face had soft curves. He had dark red hair, like the skin of a ripe red plum. His eyes were grey with hints of blue lining the pupil and iris. His eyes reminded me of a storm in the sea. His body was lithe; you could see the occasional outline of muscle in some parts of his white yukata.

"This is me?"

"It's you Hotaka." Bochi says as he swings his arm around my shoulder.

"I look different."

"You don't remember what you looked like before. How can you think you look different?"

"I just know."

"Hmm…well I got nothing." Bochi stated as he spun us around to face Kami-sama.

"We have wings right?" Bochi questions. Kami-sama chuckles once more and nods.

"Just feel for them." He states. I did what he said and I felt a ripping sensation going up my back. With in a few seconds pure white wings unfurled in the air. I gasp as I stare at them. I look over to see Bochi did the same as I.

"Cool…" He whispers. I'm then the one who chuckles this time. Kami-sama starts to make a shooing motion with his hands.

"It is your time to go now. So shoo." And with that he disappears. Bochi and I stare at each other for a bit until we felt warmth radiating from behind us. We turned towards it and saw a white light.

"Do we go towards it?" I question.

"I guess." Bochi said while nodding. We started to walk towards when Bochi stopped me.

"Should we actually go through?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because we might go to heaven and…" I cut him off by hitting him on the head.

"We're already dead idiot." I exclaim.

"Itai…"

"Come on." I say and grab his hand. I pull him towards the light while saying, "Stop being such a baby." With that we were immersed in the light.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter Three

**################**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE…****_BEEP_**

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS OWNED BY Masashi Kishimoto._**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT…****_BEEP_**

**################**

**Konoha, 10:00 PM**

**3****rd**** POV**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" A four-year-old boy yelled towards the mob chasing him. His yellow hair mated against his head in a mixture of grim and blood. "Shut up you Demon." Some one from the mob yelled back. At the mention of the word demon a new wave of tears fell down the child's face.

This child was one Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of Konoha. He spotted an alley ahead of him and prayed that it would be his savior. He ran into it trying to find an escape from the hell he was in. When he reached the fence separating him from freedom he realized that he was fated to experience pain. "What did I do?" he asks to no one as the mob turns the corner of the alley.

He lowers himself to the ground and starts to sob. "I promise to be good. Please help me! Anyone! I don't know what I did…" Naruto trails off. He buries his head into his knees, wanting to hide himself from the pain.

"Come on you little monster. Time for pay back." A burly man said as he raised a pitchfork above his head, getting ready to throw it. A blinding light distracted him though. Naruto raised his head to look at it because it felt safe and warm. '_Is this what a mother's touch would feel like?'_ Naruto wonders because to him it was the best thing he ever experienced.

The mobsters felt it to, the same warmth Naruto did. Then they felt fear, unbelievable fear. They saw two silhouettes step out of the light and their fear intensified. Suddenly, the light vanished leaving the two people in all their glory.

* * *

Bochi and Hotaka smirked at the frightful expressions on the faces of the mobsters.

"They look so scared." Bochi said to Hotaka.

"I know. I feel like a lion facing tiny mice. Scared, evil mice that is." Hotaka replied.

"Were not going to eat them though." Bochi thought smugly.

"Why the hell would we eat them?" Hotaka deadpanned.

"Well…lions eat mice so logically…" Hotaka cut Bochi off before he could continue.

"Lets just do our job." Hotaka flicked his right hand to his side and a white kunai with gold edges appeared. Bochi did the same but a shuriken appeared instead.

"Fine. Taking the fun out of life." Bochi said as crouched low. The mobsters started to tremble.

"I'm taking the ache out of head ache." Hotaka said and copied Bochi's movement. With that they speed towards the crowd of villagers. They were white blurs they moved so fast but as Naruto watched he could see the gracefulness the two strangers moved with. Naruto said one word as he watched Bochi and Hotaka move, "Beautiful." The blurs soon stopped, standing in the place they started from but they were facing Naruto. After a few seconds wounds started to appear on the villagers and blood sprayed all over the place. The villagers collapsed in heaps, either dead or un-conscious, while their attackers didn't even break a sweat.

Hotaka was the first to move. He took long and graceful strides towards Naruto eventually kneeling before the small boy. Bochi soon joined him and they just stared impassively at Naruto. That was their outside appearance; on the inside they were a raging storm. They both couldn't believe that someone could harm someone as innocent as this. Naruto flinched at those two's stares. They stared right through him.

"I…I'm Naruto." Naruto stuttered out. The two strangers smiled gently at him, snapping out of their daze.

"We know." Bochi said with the utter most seriousness he could muster. Purposely trying to be mysterious and scary.

"Wha-a-at? H-h-ow?" Naruto said, eyes wide. Hotaka sweat-dropped before hitting Bochi on the head.

"Stop it, you idiot. You're scaring him." Bochi just laughed impishly in response. Hotaka sighed again.

"Ignore him Naruto." Hotaka said with a smile and Naruto nodded in response.

"I'm Hotaka and that idiot over there is Bochi but feel free to call him Bakachi."

"What!? No. Don't call me that." Bochi said waving his hands franticly in front of his hands. Naruto started to giggle at him.

"I like that name." Naruto stated. As soon as he said this Bochi cried out in despair.

"Now, now Bakachi don't be sad." Hotaka said with a sadistic glint in his eyes; trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Bakachi." Naruto said testing the name and instantly he broke out in a fit of laughter. Bochi just fell onto his back moaning. Naruto's face turned sad soon after.

"Naruto. What's wrong?" Bochi asked propping himself up when he realized he couldn't hear any more childish laughter.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Getting hurt."

"Naru… we would never hurt you." Hotaka said calmly, sadness shining in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course bud." Bochi said happily as he mussed up Naruto's hair. The boy started to laugh trying to swat Bochi's hands away. Hotaka smiled at the sight when he leaned forward at picked Naruto up. He propped the boy on his waist and swept the blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Lets get you home okay?" Hotaka asked gently.

"Un!" Naruto said, nodding his head the two angels swore it was going to pop right off. At this Hotaka maneuvered Naruto onto his shoulders. Naruto laughed in joy at this action and the angels soon joined in.

"Move! Move!"

"Alright don't be so pushy." Hotaka said, chuckles escaping his laughs. He starts to jog out of the alley.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" Bochi shouts and starts to sprint to catch up. Hotaka looks back and starts to speed up.

"Catch me if you can sucker!" And just like that a race was started. Naruto gripped Hotaka's red hair like he would fly off if he didn't, which was probably true.

After running for a few minutes Hotaka saw a glowing light ahead of them. Getting closer Hotaka realized what it was and smiled. He immediately made a beeline towards it. As he ducked under the flaps a sign flapped in the wind, it read _Ichiraku ramen._

* * *

"Ohayo!" Hotaka yelled towards the old man running the stand. The old man was Teuchi and when he looked up from the dishes he was washing to see a tall man carrying a toddler on his shoulders.

"We're about to close up." Teuchi said to the strangers. The tall one just laughed.

"We're just hiding."

"Yeah, hiding." Then Naruto decided to join in and he motioned Teuchi closer. Teuchi decided to play along and leaned over the counter. Naruto then started to stage whisper, "There is a scary monster chasing us!"

"Oh really?" Teuchi said with fake surprise and held back his laugh when the blonde haired boy nodded his head rapidly. The tall on took the boy from his shoulders and placed him on a stool. As he started to take his seat he spoke up, "My friend is cha…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because a man with a mask on jumped up from behind the counter.

"I FOUND YOU!" the man screamed. Teuchi and Naruto screamed at the top of their lungs while Hotaka yelled a loud 'Shit!' as he lost his balance and fell down. Laughing the man took of his mask reveling himself to be Bochi.

"Oh my god! Y-your… expressions!" He said between breaths of laughter. His laughter was soon stopped when a metal ladle came into contact with the back of his head.

"Itai! What was that for old man!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack _young man._" Teuchi said seriousness and sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Me too Bakachi!" Naruto yelled as he stood up on his seat.

"How the hell did you even do that?" Hotaka mumble as he stood up rubbing his rear hoping it would soothe the pain.

"Simple. I used my super awesome ninja-ness epic…"

"Never mind, Bochi." Hotaka said tiredly.

"I'm so sorry by the way." He said to Teuchi. Teuchi nodded a smile gracing his features.

"How about I extend the closing hours for you."

"Really! Yes, Ramen!" Bochi exclaimed throwing his arms into the air.

"I'm not doing this for you…" Teuchi said with a smirk

" 'm doing it for the nice man right there." He said gesturing to Hotaka.

"What's ramen?" Naruto asked in confused voice. The three men turned to him gaping like fish.

"It's amazing."

"God's gift."

"People couldn't survive without it." And the three continued to spout of reasons. Naruto sweat-dropped at their reactions.

"But…" Hotaka trailed off.

"You can't eat it every day." Bochi nodded to that.

"Agreed."

"What!? Why not?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Because it is special. And eating it every waking moment will ruin it for you." Bochi said. Realization appeared on Naruto's face before disappearing into confusion once more. Bochi groaned as he hit his forehead.

"Look…birthdays are special, right?" Bochi questioned. He then continued even though Naruto's face morphed into one of sadness. "They celebrate the day we were born and that is why we have it once a year. Even though we would like to get presents every day it would defeat to purpose. Getting birthday presents once a year is special. Everyday not so much." Bochi finished with a nod. When he looked at Naruto to see if he got it he saw him in a state of depression.

"Naruto?" Hotaka got off his seat and walked over to Naruto. He started to pet the boy's hair.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that stupid Bakachi mentioned that." Hotaka said with a small smile on his lips and Naruto's lips twitched as well.

"I know birthdays are ruff on you. So…how about I promise you that on your next birthday Bochi and I spoil you rotten. Lots of presents and sweets and of course fun." Naruto beamed at that, he couldn't wait until his next birthday. Naruto nodded quickly and suddenly a bowl of piping hot ramen was placed in front of him.

"Eat up boy." Teuchi said with a grin. Naruto smiled back and hesitantly broke apart his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." He whispered and put a mouthful of noodles into his mouth after blowing on it. 'YUM!' he thought and was about to dig in when he saw Hotaka sitting next to him and eating. He lowered his chopsticks to watch Hotaka. He was eating slowly with an inch of grace to. He looked like he was really enjoying it. 'Maybe if I eat like he does I can enjoy it more.' And so Naruto started his quest to eat as elegantly as Hotaka. When Bochi looked to his two companions he his partner eating in his graceful ways and Naruto trying to sloppily copy it. He then broke into uncontained laughter and fell of his chair. The other three occupants looked to the laughing teen with large sweat-drops appearing.

"Is he having a breakdown?" Teuchi asked Hotaka.

"Hell if I know."


End file.
